Branch Line Coaches
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Orange Coaches CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Red Coaches There are two types of Branch Line Coaches on the North Western Railway. There were a number of orange four-wheeled coaches used on secondary and branch line services. They were usually pulled by Edward, Henry and James. As of the third season, Annie and Clarabel seem to be the only orange coaches left. In the Railway Series, these coaches were depicted as boogie coaches. James once bumped the coaches so hard, that a passenger's bootlace had to be obtained to mend the brake pipe. In the television series, the red coaches are usually pulled by Duck and Oliver on their branch line, by Edward on his branch line and by Percy on Thomas' Branch Line, but are also used by Henry and James on the Main Line. They were also pulled by Stepney on his branch line. Thomas even pulls these when Annie and Clarabel are being repaired. Basis The branch line coaches are based on LBSCR Stroudley four-wheel coaches. Annie and Clarabel are also members of this basis. Appearances The orange coaches only appeared in the first and second seasons, however they were also seen in a Learning Segment. The red coaches appeared in every season from the second onwards. Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya, Shinobu Satouchi, and Toshio Kobayashi (Japan) Trivia * In the annual story, Pantomime Pranks, one of the orange branch line coaches was painted green. In the magazine story, Rain or Shine, one of the orange branch line coaches was painted yellow. * In Hero of the Rails and The Lion of Sodor, one of the red branch line coaches is painted brown. Coaches painted blue, green, yellow, orange, black, and white were featured in a game on the Official Website. * The orange branch line coaches resemble Annie and Clarabel, and from the third season onward, the two are the only known coaches left. * The orange branch line guard compartments did not have the duckets that feature on the red or LB&SC Railway examples. Instead a piece of card or plastic covers over this area. * The duckets on the red branch line coaches are beaded. This makes them similar to the Stroudley coaches that received modification from 1911 onwards, as they were originally flush and fashioned from three sections of iron sheet. * The red branch coaches also differ from the Stroudley coaches with their oil lamp pots, as they have a round base instead of the square base ones that were used on the LB&SC Railway. * In Really Useful Around the World, Thomas is accompanied by a green variation of the Red Branchline Coaches. * Annie, Clarabel and The Play Coach are the only known orange branch line coaches to have faces. * In the first season, Annie and Clarabel were often used to represent the orange coaches during a speaking role. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (red coaches; discontinued) * TrackMaster (red coaches; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (blue and orange; Day Out with Thomas Exclusive 2009, 2013 and 2016) * Bachmann (red coaches) * Waku Waku (orange coaches) Gallery Red Coaches File:ACloseShave23.png File:Percy'sPromise76.png|The brakecoach File:ThomasAndStepney12.png|Stepney pulling two red coaches File:PaintPotsandQueens38.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay31.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay43.png GordonTakesCharge13.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse2.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage63.png|Percy pulling a brakecoach File:PercyandtheBandstand33.png|Lady Hatt in a red coach File:PercyandtheBandstand26.png|Interior of a red coach File:TickledPink29.png|James pulling red coaches Henry'sGoodDeeds45.png File:PingyPongyPickUp57.png File:EdwardTheHero69.png|Charlie with a red coach File:OldReliableEdward1.png|Red coaches in the eighteenth season File:FlatbedsofFear43.png File:Spencer'sVIP71.png|Interior of a red coach in CGI File:TheAdventureBegins186.png|Henry approaching his tunnel with some red coaches HenrySpotsTrouble90.png File:LostProperty75.png File:SaltyAllAtSea40.png File:Redsvs.Blues33.png Spencer'sVIP70.png|The coaches being pulled by Hiro File:AFriendlyFarewell3.png|The coaches being pulled by Logan File:TheGreatRace163.png|The coaches being pulled by Rosie File:Toby'sNewFriend80.png|The coaches being shunted by Philip File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)74.jpg|Red Coaches in Trouble on the Tracks File:RedBranchLineCoachInteractiveLearningSegment.png|A red coach in a Learning Segment File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|The composite coaches' basis File:Toby%27smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|The brake coaches' basis Orange Coaches File:ThomasandtheTrucks20.png|Orange coaches in the first season File:JamesandtheCoaches24.png File:JamesandtheExpress18.png File:JamesandtheCoaches42.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry9.png File:TendersandTurntables5.png File:Edward'sExploit15.png File:Edward'sExploit26.png File:Edward%27sExploit48.png File:Edward%27sExploit50.PNG File:JamesandtheCoaches46.png File:BranchLineCoachesInteractiveLearningSegment.PNG|Orange Coaches in a Learning Segment File:James(magazinestory)1.jpg|Orange Coaches in a magazine story File:TheTrainShedPark17.PNG|Orange Coaches at The Train Shed Other Coaches File:HeroOfTheRails367.png|One of the red coaches coloured brown (bottom left) File:Orangeandwhitecoaches.png File:Bluecoach.png File:Yellowcoach.png File:Blackcoach.png File:PantomimePranks2.png|Branch Line Coach In Green Livery File:TheJapaneseEngine2.png|Thomas with a green coach Merchandise Gallery File:TOMYOliver.jpg|TOMY Oliver with red coaches File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster WoodenRailwayDOWT2009PassengerCar.jpg|2009 Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2013Coach.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway WoodenRailwayDayOutWithThomas2016Coach.jpg|2016 Wooden Railway File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Bachmann Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Bachmann Brake Coach File:OrangeCoachWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line